Your Sweet Six Six Six
by Sakura Camui
Summary: Hadn't he 'fallen' far enough? Apparently not. He was sinking to an entirely new level of sin. - AU! Sebastian is a stranded demon who works as the Phantomhive's butler. Rated M for later chapters. - Sebastian/Ciel -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _First thing this fic is Sebastian/Ciel, so if that's not your cup of tea, you can leave. Okay, second thing I'm probably most likely going to change the title of this, but I honestly couldn't resist after debating on a title for an hour. It's too perfect really. Though I don't think most people will get the joke. (It's 4am, what can I say?) But please enjoy. And remember, this is AU!_

_**Your Sweet Six Six Six**_

_Chapter one_

"Sebby, Seb-by!" called Ciel as he ran through the garden. Stumbling on the sidewalk, he felt himself begin to fall but quickly a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"You must be more careful, young master." The deep voice of the person he was looking for replied.

"Sorry, Sebby." Ciel said a little bashfully as Sebastian set him upright again.

"It's fine. Now, what did you want?" The dark-haired man smiled down at him.

"Guess what? It's my birthday today. And I'm going to be six!" Ciel smiled happily.

"Six already!" Sebastian feigned a bit of surprise. "I can't believe it. Time goes by fast. I remember when you were born, young master."

Ciel nodded. His first memory was of seeing Sebastian's face as they played in the nursery. Sebastian had been his family's butler for his entire life. He was fast, smart and always nice. But the odd thing was, even Ciel noticed, that Sebastian never changed. It didn't really bother him though. The dark-haired man always cooked him delicious food and played with him if he wasn't busy.

"But I have to go away to school soon." Ciel pouted a little, following Sebastian out of the cold and into the warm house. The butler automatically helped the boy out of his jacket and scarf and hung them up.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Well .. I'm a little scared. But I know I'll be okay, because I'm a Phantomhive!"

Sebastian chuckled to himself, patting Ciel's soft hair. "You are, indeed."

"But … " Ciel clung tightly to Sebastian's leg. "I'm going to miss you Sebby. More than anyone. Even more than Mother maybe."

"I am just a butler, young master, but I am honored that you care." He gently detached the boy from his leg. "Now, you should go and find Lady Phantomhive. I have to start preparing your birthday dinner, alright?"

Ciel nodded quickly and dashed off, happy to please Sebastian.

* * *

"No more tears now, dear, you're a Phantomhive, after all." Ciel's mother said in a soft tone, wiping the tears from his eyes with her handkerchief.

Ciel sniffled and rubbed his eyes hard. "Yes, Mother, of course."

"That's my boy. You'll do great at school, Ciel. We're all proud of you. You'll have fun and make new friends and be home for the next break before you know it." His father smiled.

The boy nodded, still holding back tears. His only comfort was that Sebastian was going to take him to the station. Soon his trunk was packed on top of the carriage and Sebastian was waiting for him. He scrambled up into the cab and managed a final smile for his parents.

"Bye Father, bye Mother. I'll be back soon!"

"Of course, Ciel. We love you very much." His mother smiled at him as she shut the door to the carriage. Her husband put an arm around her as they watched it head quickly out of sight down the road. They were both very busy, his mother with society and the house and his father with work at his company. Their toys and sweets were famous. They wanted him to get a good education as early as possible, so they were sending him to boarding school at a very early age.

* * *

Sebastian stepped down from the driver's box and opened the door to the carriage.

"Young master?" He looked inside and found Ciel curled in a ball, tears still on his face. He was sleeping soundly. Sebastian hated to wake him but the train was due to arrive shortly. He gently shook the boy's shoulder.

Blinking his eyes, Ciel opened them to find concerned crimson ones looking back into his. He immediately recognized them as Sebastian's, since no one ever had that unique eye color.

"The train will be here soon, young master. We need to get to the platform."

"I don't want to go." Ciel sat up, rubbing his eyes again.

"I know, but your parents only want the best for you, you know. You'll be back to visit us soon, I'm sure."

"You won't forget me, will you?"

"Of course not." The dark-haired man promised, helping Ciel down from the carriage. He began to untie the trunk to take it down from the roof. Quickly he had it in hand and led Ciel alongside of him to the platform. Once he had gotten a ticket for the luggage and sent it off, he sat down with the boy to wait.

Ciel entwined his gloved fingers with Sebastian's. "Sebby, can we have a secret? Something special so that when I come home, I'll know you haven't forgotten me."

"A secret? Well now … let me see." The butler laughed to himself inwardly. The boy was always so honest. "I have an idea. I'll call you "bocchan"; is that okay?"

"Bocchan?" Ciel manged to not completely mangle the foreign word. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'young master' in Japanese. Only you and I will know."

Ciel squeezed the dark-haired man's hand. "Okay! I like that. Bocchan! Bocchan!"

A loud whistle announced the train's arrival. Sebastian carefully led Ciel to his seat and made sure he had his small bag and his ticket.

"I have to go now, but no tears, young master. You'll return soon."

"Right! Thank you, Sebby. I won't cry. I have mother and father .. and I have you."

"Indeed, you do." Sebastian turned to leave but he felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned.

"I-I love you, Sebastian." Ciel said shyly, a blush coloring his face.

The dark-haired man smiled and leaned down to leave a kiss on the child's forehead. "Have a safe trip, bocchan."

* * *

**A/N**: _Sorry; the first two chapters will be short. I promise longer chapters later on for sure. Most of the story is already written. c8_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _Now that I'm awake I decided that I like the title. Google it. c8 Short chapter is short, so that's why I'm updating rather soon._

_**Your Sweet Six Six Six**_

_Chapter two_

Sebastian bowed to Lord Phantomhive before he exited the room. It was almost tea time and he still needed to prepare the tea cart. He had become the butler to this household many years before. Vincent – Lord Phantomhive, he mentally corrected himself – had given him the job shortly after he was married. And after all, what else was there for a stranded demon to do on Earth?

As he began to arrange things on the cart, he quietly laughed to himself thinking of all the different humans that had given him strange and quizzical looks when they noticed his unusual eye color. After all, it wasn't every day that a butler had bright red eyes. But they were always pleased with his efficiency and seemed to forget that quickly. He began to slice up the lemon sponge cake, arranging it on a plate carefully before setting it down next to the tea cups. Then, he took one of the extra pieces for himself, testing the taste of it quickly to make sure it was high enough quality for his Lord and Lady. Sebastian wrapped up the remainders carefully and put them away before wheeling the tea cart out to the garden where he knew they would be waiting.

He remembered how strange it was to him when he had begun to find human food attractive. He began to want to eat it and took to testing a small amount of food before serving it. He assumed this had something to do with his punishment, but he didn't quite agree with that assessment. It was actually quite pleasant to be able to enjoy the things he had learned how to make, but had no use for previously.

"Ah, here's Sebastian now." Lord Phantomhive's voice rung out as he approached.

"What kind of tea do you have for us today?" Lady Phantomhive asked, sweetly.

"I thought I'd serve Earl Grey today, m'am. Perhaps it will go well with the lemon sponge cake I've also brought out."

"Sounds delightful, as per usual with you." Vincent said, taking his glasses off and setting them down.

"Thank you, sir." Sebastian smiled warmly and began to serve the tea.

It was possibly small moments similar to that, that kept him from wanting to leave the household. He didn't mind the humans he served. He even liked them in his own way.

"Pardon me for asking, but isn't the young master due to come to visit soon?"

Rachel shook her head. "He is supposed to come home this week, but I'm not sure if he's going to. He hasn't been replying to our letters very promptly."

"We haven't been sending them out very promptly either, dear." Vincent reminded her.

"Well, it's even rare that we get to have tea like this any more. There always seems to be so much to do every day. Not that I'm complaining. You know what they say about idle hands."

Sebastian smiled to himself, knowing the Lady didn't know the irony of her own joke. He caught Lord Phantomhive smirking out of the corner of his eye but quickly his expression turned serious.

"Maybe I'll have to speak with him when he returns." He suggested.

"You will too, won't you, Sebastian?"

"I shall, if you'd like me to."

* * *

Yet, Lord Phantomhive wouldn't get a chance to speak with Ciel when he returned. Shortly before his son arrived, he was called away to London on business. Lady Phantomhive was busy as well, though she tried to make some time for him. It had been about five years since Ciel first started attending school, and he was growing rapidly. But at the same time, he also started to become distant.

"Time to return to the station already, bocchan?"

"Bocchan? Oh that nickname. Yes, Sebastian. I'm ready once you get my trunk."

Frowning for only a moment, the dark-haired man bowed and left to do so. Ciel was ten now and already the childish innocence that Sebastian used to like about him had quickly started to fade. There were no more nicknames or games together, and the young master no longer sent him letters. He had expected Ciel to grow up, humans always did very rapidly, or so it seemed to him, but he hadn't thought the boy's personality would become so dramatically different. Well, humans were always very curious creatures when it came to behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Your Sweet Six Six Six**_

_Chapter three_

"Welcome home, young master." Sebastian greeted Ciel with a bow.

The frown that was already on the boy's face deepened as he regarded the butler he'd known his whole life. "Bring my trunk up to my room promptly, Sebastian. I want you to unpack it. If I'm going to have to stay here, I might as well not put off things like that."

"Of course. It will be done right away." The dark-haired man bowed again before turning to go outside. Apparently, the young master had gotten even colder in the years that had lapsed since the very last time he had actually returned home. His parents had visited him at the school a few times, but Sebastian hadn't seen him. He had to stay to attend to the household duties. Some of the other servants weren't quite as competent as he was.

Ciel had recently turned thirteen, and he was brought home due to his parent's wishes. They had also noticed his change in attitude but there wasn't much they could do about it. They both had obligations. They had told their son he was going to be educated nearby but they hadn't specified any details. He hadn't expected them to be home when he arrived, so he wasn't surprised in the least bit when there was only Sebastian to greet him. He wasn't quite happy about that either .. for reasons he'd rather not think about. He rubbed his forehead, as if willing the unwelcome thoughts to leave.

"Young master?" a deep voice called behind him, making him jump. It was Sebastian bringing up his trunk. Without realizing it, Ciel had paused outside of the door to his room, lost in thought. He ignored Sebastian and opened the door to his room and went in. The butler quickly followed, setting the trunk down and unpacking the things inside.

Ciel sat on his bed a moment, staring vacantly at the deep blue of the soft blanket. His eyes then drifted to a letter on the nightstand. He recognized his mother's handwriting. Picking up the envelope, he ripped it in half without hesitation and strode across the room to toss it into the fire.

"Boc- young master, aren't you going to read that?" questioned Sebastian, watching the letter burn up.

"What reason would I have to do that?" He grumbled. "I don't care what they have to say."

Sebastian hung up another outfit and then turned to Ciel, an uncomfortable look on his face. "I think they wanted to tell you about the new arrangements."

Ciel stared at him, his blue eyes exactly like ice. "What new arrangements?"

"Well, I suppose there must have been a farewell in there from the Lady, she spent a very long time writing the letter -"

"I don't care how much time she spent. Tell me about what it actually said."

"Your parents have sailed to America, young master. On a business trip."

The boy scoffed, still unsurprised. "Typical. Right, business. What about my school? Where is it? When am I starting?"

"Er, young master, you won't be going to school." He admitted softly. "I'm going to tutor you privately."

"W-what?" Ciel's voice was incredulous, an unexplainable blush appearing suddenly across his face.

"They thought you might be more comfortable at home, they're just worried-"

"Worried? They're NOT worried about me, I can tell you that, Sebastian. Out of all the people I could have, I want you for a tutor least of all. Now leave. I'll finish unpacking myself."

"Young master ..."

"Get out Sebastian! What part of that don't you understand?" Ciel yelled, practically pushing the butler out of the room. He slammed the door shut.

Sebastian stood on the other side, not sure what had just occurred. His bocchan didn't care much for him anymore … He wondered if this would have bothered him before he fell. Most likely not … but he definitely felt a dull ache in his chest. He had felt it before. Sighing, he left to try to prepare something for dinner that might be soothing to the young master. Though, he knew, that would probably be an impossible task.

* * *

Sebastian returned at night to help Ciel prepare for bed and found the door locked. He knocked on it softly.

"Go away!" A tired sounding voice came from within.

"Are you okay, young master?"

"I'm fine. I can get myself ready for bed tonight. Let me be."

"Very well. Good night, bocchan." Sebastian turned quickly and left. He knew he couldn't let this go on any longer or it might get worse. Ciel was still going to be his student and he couldn't keep throwing temper tantrums because he didn't like the butler anymore for some odd, unknown reason.

* * *

"Young master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian opened the curtains as he spoke. He had already cleaned the room. It was a bit messy, to say the least, thanks to Ciel's fit the day before.

The boy barely stirred, shifting to put a hand over his eyes. "Wasn't my door locked?"

"I opened it easily enough." Sebastian cheerfully announced. "What are you in the mood to wear today?"

"I can dress myself ..." he grumbled, finally sitting up.

"Is that why all your buttons are mismatched?" said Sebastian, teasing.

"Y-you …"

"Come now, young master. Perhaps you'd like to pick out an outfit after your bath?"

"I can do that alone too!" he protested.

"What makes you dislike me so much?" questioned Sebastian with a serious look.

"I-I don't … I just -"

"Okay then. We're running late, so let's get going." The butler resumed smiling. Without another word, he lifted Ciel from the bed and carried him to the bath. The boy loudly revolted against this but Sebastian ignored him. He had a job to do and Ciel's poor attitude wasn't going to stop him from doing it.

Eventually Ciel reluctantly gave up the fight and the process became smoother. He tried to ignore the butler's presence as he bathed and then got dressed. Although, it was nearly impossible with Sebastian occasionally chattering on happily beside him.

"Bocchan," Sebastian began. He was setting a cup of hot tea down on the breakfast table. "Is there anything else you'd like?" Ciel's breakfast was already set out. There was an array of things to choose from.

"No, Sebastian." he sighed. "I'm fine."

"If you'll excuse me then. Remember, your lessons will begin today."

"I had figured that out since this is such a wonderful day already." Ciel frowned.

The butler just smiled again as he left the room.

* * *

To Sebastian, it seemed like he had only come to live and work as a butler a short period of time ago. He attributed that to the fact that years to him were merely months or weeks passing by. Even through those years he had spent at Phantomhive manor, the anguish he felt didn't lessen; but he supposed, he'd rather hurt than leave. Until recently, that is. Could it have something to do with Ciel? He had been fond of the young master when he was a child; he still was now. Even when Ciel never smiled anymore … even when his blue eyes had turned to ice. He almost wished he could explain or change what Lord & Lady Phantomhive did. He knew that they did love the boy, very much so. The problem was that they were busy with the social obligations expected of them by high society and also the financial and business parts to provide Ciel with a comfortable future. Yet, he knew that gifts, fine clothes, a large estate and fancy dinners didn't make up for their absence. Ciel wasn't feeling their love or kindness through the items he received, from the almost empty house he lived in. All he felt was the loneliness of having no one to talk to, of feeling alone even around other people. Sebastian was familiar with that particular human emotion.

'_Too familiar._' he thought to himself.

* * *

Ciel yawned as Sebastian was looking over his math. He was sort of starting to get used to having the butler for a tutor. A few weeks had already passed, but sometimes his body still reacted strangely, much to his embarrassment. He couldn't help it if he happened to notice Sebastian's warm red eyes, or his shiny black hair or his soft white skin or his perfect smile …

'_I can't keep thinking like this! Just pretend he doesn't exist, like at school._' Ciel told himself, even though he knew it hadn't worked at school, so it definitely wasn't going to work while Sebastian was standing almost right next to him. '_I just didn't get enough sleep last night. That's probably it._'

"Hm, young master, I don't believe you quite understand one of the equations." The butler finally said.

"Oh, and which one is that?" The boy mumbled, not paying attention. He definitely didn't notice Sebastian come up behind his chair and lean over him to point out what he meant until it was too late.

"This one." Sebastian's breath was hot at his ear as he leaned in close, attempting to explain how to do the proper math. "Do you understand?"

They both looked up at the same time and found their faces very close together.

"Bocchan?" The dark-haired man's voice was soft.

Ciel felt his heart beat faster as he seemed to involuntarily begin to close the distance between their lips. He wondered why Sebastian wasn't pulling away.

Suddenly, he seemed to catch himself and he shoved the butler away. "What were you doing?" Ciel jumped out of the chair and blushed. "I-I'm leaving." He abruptly turned and left without another word.

Sebastian just watched him go. He couldn't have given Ciel an answer even if he wanted to. He didn't know what he was doing either.

* * *

**A/N**: _This is like the fifth time I revised this. xD But thanks for your reviews and alerts guys. If anyone has any questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter's author note. (As long as the answer wouldn't be spoilerific.) I'll be updating on Fridays most likely from now on so, you can look forward to that. c8 Also, I do know some of the points are incredibly vague, but that's on purpose. xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Your Sweet Six Six Six**_

_Chapter four_

Sebastian surreptitiously watched Ciel. The boy was taking a test and seemed completely focused on the task. The dark-haired man didn't really want to admit it to himself, but the fact that the young master no longer held any affinity for him was troubling. Ever since that one strange incident, Ciel had been even colder to him then before. He glanced back down at his papers. Honestly, there was more than that bothering him. The ache that used to seem to have a permanent place in his soul had truly faded with time. He wasn't sure if he should feel grateful for that or not … since it was replaced with a new, darker yearning.

Hadn't he 'fallen' far enough? Apparently not. He was sinking to an entirely new level of sin. There were rules even for his kind and he had broken them before. Did he really intend to not stop there? Shaking his head, he reminded himself those laws no longer applied to him. He was stranded, forsaken. Left on earth to bear the burden of his wounded soul alone.

No, it was best to just ignore it. He was simply the Phantomhive's butler, and that was all he'd ever be.

"Sebastian!" Ciel sounded annoyed.

"Yes, bocchan?"

"Ugh, that stupid nickname." The boy mumbled. He waved the completed paper in the air. "I'm finished. Can I go?"

The butler took the paper, still seeming like he wasn't all there. "Yes, you are dismissed."

"Finally." Ciel said, loudly pushing back his chair. He quickly made his way to his room.

Sighing, he dropped down onto his bed. He still couldn't understand it. He couldn't explain or control the emotions he was experiencing and that's what irritated him. Especially when Sebastian called him 'bocchan'; it brought up memories that were almost painful. He didn't want to feel this, he didn't want any of this! He slammed his fist into the bed, but the soft mattress simply absorbed the blow. It was wrong, improper … as if he needed this on top of everything else.

But after that day when they almost … he knew a small hopeful thought had taken root in his mind. He couldn't crush it, it just returned. The simple thought that maybe he was not the only impure one.

And if that were true, the possibilities of what might occur both terrified and excited him.

* * *

The only sounds were the snow crunching under Ciel's feet and the wind whistling through the trees. He shivered under his cloak, almost miserable. It wasn't the best idea to have come out here, but he was tired of being inside. He was tired of being so close to Sebastian and feeling so unsure and awkward. Even though he was freezing, he was still happy to be alone. He brushed snow off a fallen log and sat down. He had walked farther than he thought. He could still see the mansion, though it was far off in the distance and the trees were blocking his view.

Ciel hated being out of control of his own emotions, but he wondered if he ever even really had a choice in the matter. Sebastian was the first thing he remembered; he was the only real friend he had as a child. It was only when he got older that he realized what it truly meant to "like Sebastian the best" … and that feeling scared him. He had never loved anyone or anything. Maybe his parents, once. But they were always too busy for him, and they could only love him through letters and gifts. He didn't consider that a real love of any sort. But what he felt … what meaning would his love have to someone like Sebastian? Someone perfect, handsome, and not to mention, far older. He always possessed an aura of mystery. Ciel wasn't stupid, he'd seen the butler move faster than he should have been able, he'd noticed the fact that he still looked exactly the same after all this time. The affections of a bratty thirteen year old kid couldn't mean much to someone like that. He scoffed at himself. Of course, he completely left out the fact they were both male. It didn't bother him. Not as much as the fact that he knew Sebastian would …

Unable to continue his thought, he swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. He was a Phantomhive. He wasn't going to cry. This was truly what he hated. Why couldn't he stop? Why couldn't he just forget about Sebastian? He was just a butler. Just his tutor. Who cares? But those thoughts only made the tears try to escape faster.

He suddenly became aware that he wasn't alone. Turning to look into the woods, he saw a large figure stumbling towards him. Ciel stood, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. The sun was already starting to go down behind the clouds, and it was dark under the trees. He realized as it approached, that it was an animal, and it looked hungry.

* * *

Sebastian had thrown on his overcoat to begin his walk of the grounds. He didn't get cold (or hot) very easily, yet it still seemed to occur occasionally. It was getting dark and the young master still hadn't returned from his walk. Ciel had ordered Sebastian to remain inside but he started to feel as if something were very wrong. He was intending to simply circle the house at first, but he felt drawn up the hills to the outlying trees. Very faintly, he thought he heard Ciel cry out. Without even thinking about it, he quickly turned and ran in the direction of the voice. As he approached, he could see a gaunt-looking bear looming over a small body on the ground.

Ciel's eye burned fiercely. He whimpered, trying hard to keep in his cries at the pain. He could feel blood on his face, on his arm … his head was pounding. Weakly he put up his arm to shield himself, even though he knew it wouldn't work. He could see deep scratches all the way down it.

"Sebastian ..." he whispered, knowing his voice couldn't be heard. He would meet his end here. What an unfitting ending for someone like him.

"Bocchan!" A voice replied from behind him. Ciel figured he must have imagined it as he finally slumped over on his side. The last thing he saw was that the snow underneath him had been turned completely red.

* * *

**A/N**: _It's Friday! Well, where I live technically it is. xD Sorry this one seems to be short again. D8 And sorry for the cliffhanger! Due to the shortness and the cliffhanger, I think I might update sooner but I'm not sure. I'm really busy this weekend. I'm going shopping for my Halloween costume. ;D I'm gonna be Halloween-themed Sebby for a party I'm going to. Enough of my personal life, haha. Thanks everyone for the alerts and reviews. Still, feel free to ask questions! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Your Sweet Six Six Six**_

_Chapter five_

The door had only just been shut behind the usually-flamboyant Madame Red, when Sebastian immediately hurried back to sit with Ciel. He had contacted Ciel's aunt as fast as he could once he returned to the house with the boy in his arms. That nightmare had been hours ago, and time was already ticking towards one am. Madame Red had rushed there and worked quickly over her nephew. She left looking pale and tired, and only under Sebastian's insistence that he would care for Ciel, and she should finally rest.

The dark-haired man took a seat close by the bed where Ciel lay, finally looking somewhat peaceful in sleep. Anxiously, Sebastian pressed his hand to the small part of the boy's forehead that wasn't bandaged. He still was feverish, but less so than before. He leaned back, with a sigh, whispering to himself under his breath.

"I almost lost you, bocchan. What would I have done if …" He let his voice drift off, frowning.

As it was, Ciel was still sick and very injured. Madame Red had done all she could; she was the most advanced physician in their area. There seemed to be bandages all over the young master. Ciel had been struck hard … it was unlikely he'd ever see out of his right eye again. Sebastian wanted to blame himself but he knew that it was a pointless emotion. Instead, he needed to focus on taking care of Ciel. He had to make sure the young master would live because … he cringed feeling that dark ache in his chest again. He knew he couldn't be without Ciel anymore. Even just as his butler, as his once-friend.

Gently he took the boy's hand in his own, entwining their fingers with a sigh. He had given in to the temptation he was trying to resist, knowing now it was a futile effort. Sebastian still had yet to see if anything would come of this admission to himself. It hadn't worked before .. he wouldn't be surprised if it failed again.

* * *

Ciel felt cool slim fingers touch his face. His head, his eye .. they both felt like they were on fire. But the rest of his body felt impossibly cold. Everything seemed dark. He tried to open his left eye, but even the dim light of the room hurt it.

"Who …" He murmured but his throat felt dry, like he hadn't had any water in days.

"I'm here, young master." Sebastian replied. "Can you sit up and drink a little?"

"I-I can .. try .." With his good eye still closed, Ciel tried to shift upwards, but everything seemed to spin, even in the darkness. His body ached everywhere. He felt Sebastian's hands against him, gently shifting him into a sitting position. He heard the butler move quickly and then felt a cool glass pressed to his lips. Somehow he managed to drink it without spilling it all over himself, but he was sure that was thanks to Sebastian's help.

When he was done, the dark-haired man helped him lie down again. He shivered, even under his blankets. "S-Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Can you .. lie down with me?" All Ciel could think about was being warmer and he thought Sebastian lying by him would help.

".. if you'd like me to, bocchan." The butler replied softly.

"Please .. I'm so cold."

"Just a moment." Sebastian removed his shoes, vest, gloves and belt. His coat was already hanging up nearby. He went around the opposite side of the bed and pushed back the covers. Carefully he got under them, trying to the shake the bed as little as possible. Ciel rolled over with a soft groan of pain, moving as close to Sebastian as he could. He placed his bandaged arm around the dark-haired man. In turn, Sebastian placed his hand on the boy's back.

"So warm .." said Ciel, muffled against Sebastian's shirt. He fell back to sleep almost right away.

* * *

Days began to pass and there were a few where Sebastian was seriously worried about Ciel's health. Madame Red had visited again. But finally, the fever broke and the boy started becoming more coherent.

"Sebastian," Ciel began, staring down into the teacup in his hand. He was sitting up by himself and finally drinking and eating again, even though it was sometimes a little tough when he only had full usage of one eye and at the moment, one hand. "Can we talk about what happened out there? It's all a bit .. fuzzy to me."

"Of course, bocchan." Sebastian replied, taking the empty tea cup when it was offered to him and setting it down. He sat in the chair that was still by the bed. "I came out to look for you because it was getting late, and as I came up the hill, I saw … well, by the time I reached you, it had already hurt you."

Ciel thought for a moment; he could remember the event a bit better now. "Yes .. I sort of remember trying to run, even though I knew it was a stupid idea. I tripped over something and fell. It caught up to me. … Isn't it sort of odd to see bears in winter?"

"He was probably driven out of hibernation early by hunters. I suppose there's not much for it to eat this time of year yet, which would explain it's appearance."

"What happened to it, anyway?"

"He's gone." Sebastian frowned.

Ciel just nodded, not really wanting to know now. Instead he sighed, touching his eye. "I was stupid to go out there all alone. And this is what I get as a reward."

"Young master, it's not your fault. Also, Madame Red said your eye might possibly be okay, but it needs to time to heal, so we can't take off the bandages yet." Sebastian stood, gathering up the remains of Ciel's breakfast. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, for now." The boy turned slightly to watch the dark-haired man leave the room. He blushed, resting his head in the palm of his good hand. Now that he wasn't in a fever, he could recall all the things that the butler had helped him do when he was ill. Not to mention, Sebastian had been beside him for nights in a row, keeping him warm. He remembered the look in Sebastian's crimson eyes as they lay there, close together. A look that no one had ever given him. One that shook his very soul. Looking into those eyes, he knew that Sebastian was there because he wanted to be; not because it was his duty. He began to wonder if he had dreamt it, but something told him that he hadn't. The next move would probably have to be his. It would be impossible to ignore his feelings after this.

* * *

**A/N**: _Another short chapter, I'm so sorrrryyy. But I promise the next two chapters are really good and much longer. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts, they mean alot to me. Again, feel free to ask questions or suggest ideas. c8 I'm still in the process of writing this technically._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Your Sweet Six Six Six**_

_Chapter six_

The butler entered the room with another armful of books. "Young master, your bedroom is starting to look like the library instead." He stared at the piles of books by the bed. There were two different piles; one on each side of his bed.

Ciel half-laughed, pretending to concentrate on the one he had open. His injured hand was finally almost healed up, so he could easily read the books himself. Which was good considering their content …

About a week beforehand, he had asked Sebastian to take a complete inventory of the titles of all the books in their library. It was sort of an impossible request, but he figured Sebastian could do it. His mother and even his father were constantly buying books and not actually reading them. They just wanted their library to look nice.

Of course, the dark-haired man had the list completed in a short amount of time, and Ciel went through it, asking Sebastian to bring in all the titles he thought looked like they might contain the subject he was looking for. Many of them didn't at all, and were tossed onto the floor, to the point where he had large stacks of completely unread books by his bed. Yet once in awhile he came across a book that he was positive his parents had never tried to read or they would have gotten rid of it.

Sebastian put the books he had into the not-yet-read pile of books, and went to go take some of the not-read-at-all books back. "You finally found an interesting one, bocchan?"

Ciel remained staring down at his reading material, hoping the butler didn't notice the blush on his face. "Yes, yes. You can go now, I want to read in private."

"Of course, young master." Sebastian left the room. He was extremely curious as to what Ciel was looking for or had found, but he couldn't exactly put the pieces together. The titles of the books he brought didn't seem to have any real connection; he had wondered if Ciel was just picking them at random first. Maybe at some point he'd try to look at one of the books that the boy had kept to read and re-read but for now he wasn't sure of anything.

* * *

When Ciel was well enough to start going through his usual daily routine, it was decided that the bandages over his eye should come off. He came downstairs, finding Madame Red and Sebastian in the sitting room. He sat in a chair.

"I'm ready."

Madame Red smiled at him, but there was a hint of anxiety in her eyes. She quickly checked out his other injuries. "The scars on your arm are looking better. They might fade someday. How about your hand?"

"It's fine, I can move it freely again." He flexed the hand to show her.

She nodded, checking a few other small cuts and bruises and then focused on the side of his head. "Also seems to be healing nicely."

"My eye now?" Ciel was a little impatient about it. It would be nice to be able to see properly again. Madame Red nodded at Sebastian and he quickly closed the curtains and made sure the light was a bit more dim in the room.

"Now, keep it closed while I do this." She cut a few of the bandages apart and slowly took a few off. "They're not completely off yet, but I want you to open your eye before I take the rest off and tell me what you see."

Ciel blinked a few times. "Some light .."

"Okay, that's good." She carefully unwrapped the last layer of bandages. "How about now?"

The room seemed to morph and change. He closed one eye and looked around with the injured one. Ciel could see forms, shades of light and darkness, but everything was blurry. Nothing was definite, it was just a mass of milky light and gray shadows.

"Young master?"

"I can't .. I can't see anything. It's like .. something's clouding my vision." His voice dropped.

"I'm sorry, Ciel …" His aunt looked close to tears.

He looked up at her, his ruined eye a mixture of light blue and white. "Don't pity me, Madame Red. I'm a Phantomhive. I will go on. It's no less than I deserve for my poor judgment." He stood. "Thank you for attending to me. Sebastian will see you out." He left the room quickly.

Madame Red brushed her tears away, looking to Sebastian. "He always pretends he's more grown-up than he really is."

"He does." The butler agreed with a fond smile.

* * *

Sebastian knocked lightly on the door to Ciel's room before stepping in. "Bocchan? I've brought you something."

Ciel turned to him, shutting the book in his lap rather quickly. "Yes?"

"Madame Red left it for you. She thought you might need one ..." The butler brought over a simple black eye patch. "Would you like me to put it on you?"

"If you would." The boy sighed as Sebastian carefully placed it over his eye and tied it. "I suppose I should be upset, but all I've been thinking about is how annoying it is to read with one eye shut. This might make it easier."

"It should young master. Besides, you aren't the type of person who dwells on misfortunes. You just accept it and continue on."

"Not in all things, Sebastian. But usually." Ciel said, his voice soft. A light blush appeared on his features.

The butler looked curious but said nothing about it. "I'll leave you to read for now."

Ciel nodded, flipping the book back open once Sebastian was out of the room.

* * *

Sebastian could hardly concentrate on beginning the preparations for the evening meal. He was honestly full of curiosity about Ciel's behavior the past few weeks. The attitude he used to have before he was injured had softened considerably. Sometimes he was still bossy, and he demanded things occasionally, but the butler had come to expect that. At least Ciel seemed to be more comfortable around him. He didn't cringe when the dark-haired man was close anymore, or try to dash away from his studies the moment it was over. One of his strangest recent requests though, (next to having all the books inventoried) was that he be allowed to bathe alone. Sebastian relented when Ciel assured that he'd call for him if he needed anything. One time he thought the boy had called him but when he went into the room, Ciel told him that he hadn't said a word.

Maybe if he could just get his hands on one of the oddly titled books Ciel kept reading … he tried to recall some of them, but they still seemed unconnected. Yet, somehow he felt the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach. He dismissed it right away. It couldn't be that, not at all. He threw himself into his work then, trying to forget the thought at the back of his mind that just possibly something was about to change soon.

* * *

Ciel was having tea outside for once in the garden, still reading. His plan was starting to come together now, but he was still nervous about it. He figured he needed all the encouragement he could get … He heard footsteps and looked up to see Sebastian approaching, looking like he was trying not to frown. The boy shut the book with a snap and set it aside.

"What's that in your hand, Sebastian?"

"A letter from your parents, bocchan. I took the liberty of reading it first, in case there was any important information." The butler set it on the table.

Ciel looked at it. "What does it say then?"

"They received word from Madame Red of your injury awhile back, and although they had planned to be gone longer, they decided to come home as soon as possible to see you." Sebastian knew this displeased him personally, but he didn't want to pinpoint why.

"Oh." Ciel felt speechless. He knew that it would still take them a long time to return home, but that meant that his plan would have to be put into effect soon. He stood, not wanting to have any more of his cake. "I don't know why they decided to care now but ..."

"Bocchan ..." The dark-haired man wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm going inside." The boy said, trying to gather ideas of what to do about this development. '_It's fine, Sebastian …_' he thought, darkly to himself. '_If this goes wrong, nothing will matter any more._'

The butler sighed and had begun to clear the plates off the table when he realized Ciel had left his book behind. His curiosity overcame his sense of propriety and he picked it up. Quickly he began to flip through it. It seemed normal enough, a book on ancient Greece. He was close to giving up when the chapter on relationships came up. Slowing down, he skimmed the information until a sentence caught his eye. A sentence about "_older males and their young lovers". _He read how it was common in that age for older men to take younger boys as lovers for a period of time. There were a few examples of old texts and such but Sebastian didn't bother reading it, he simply shut the book and set it down again.

"What are you thinking, bocchan?" He wondered to himself, the strange feeling returning to the pit of his stomach.

* * *

There came a day very shortly after that where Ciel was acting very odd. He didn't hardly eat anything, he was very jumpy and he seemed to be sneaking around the mansion a few times. Sebastian knew that Ciel was probably planning something, but he didn't know what to say or do anymore. When he thought that perhaps, he wasn't imagining it and his young master might even - shaking his head, Sebastian closed the pocket watch he had been staring at for far too long. Dark was approaching and the day was coming to a close. Ciel had already gone up for his bath. It occurred to him then that the boy had been in for longer then usual, but as he started towards the hall where the bathroom was, he heard the door open, and Ciel's soft step padding quietly towards his room.

The butler retreated to his own room then, knowing that Ciel usually never called him past this time of night anyway. He had probably just imagined that the young master was acting strange today, maybe it was nothing. He somehow still felt disappointed though. He was a bit relieved when he climbed under the sheets of his own bed, feeling very mentally tired. A little bit of actual sleep might do him good.

* * *

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror again, turning around. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. He had to go through with this; he had told himself that it would be tonight. He clenched his hands until his fingernails were digging into his palms, took a deep breath and crept to the door of his room. He peered out down the dark hallway. Everyone had to be asleep by now. Except one person, he hoped. He slid out into the hall, shutting the door as quietly as he could, and then made his way to Sebastian's room, hurrying, not wanting anyone to see him. '_For multiple reasons …_' he thought, tugging down the hem of his shirt as he ran.

Finally he stood outside of the door, his stomach twisting in excitement, in fright … he raised his hand and knocked softly.

* * *

**A/N**: _Oh, I'm a terrible author, I know. xD Thanks so much for the alerts/reviews/faves as usual. They still make me very happy, and they're very encouraging. Since obviously I won't be updating until next Friday, I hope everyone has a Happy Halloween. c8 Don't eat too much candy! xD_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: _WARNING! This chapter contains shota. It is entirely fictional and not based on any event in reality. I do not condone nor endorse illegal acts. You have been warned._

_**Your Sweet Six Six Six**_

_Chapter seven_

Sebastian's eyes opened when he heard the soft knock, knowing he hadn't dreamt it as he was still mostly awake. He sat up and stared at the door. This was definitely not a normal occurrence.

"Come in."

Ciel's head poked in the door; he gripped the side of it tightly. "Can I .. talk to you, Sebastian?"

"Of course, young master, come over here."

Blushing, the boy entered the room completely, shutting the door behind him with a click. He hesitated by it, watching the butler take in his outfit. Sebastian had an almost amusing look of shock on his face as his eyes scanned the boy up and down. Ciel was wearing a white shirt that was a little too large for him, like he normally wore to bed, but this had an unusually short hem. The slits in the side came all the way up his thighs. He fiddled with the bottom of it again.

The dark-haired man attempted to compose himself. "What is it that you need?"

Ciel walked slowly over to the bed, trying to look seductive. At least he hoped he did. After all, what did he know about seducing anyone? He leaned on the bed, and said the first few words that came to mind. "Do you know?"

"Young master ..." Sebastian swallowed hard. Ciel knew what he was doing, what he was implying. And the butler knew that he probably wasn't going to say 'no'.

"Do you?" The boy asked again. He couldn't read Sebastian's expression well, and he was still afraid at any moment that the dark-haired man would become disgusted and send him away. He had shifted to turn and possibly run before he could be rejected but the butler grabbed his arm.

"And do you, young master, know what you are asking of me?" Sebastian said, his voice lower than usual.

Ciel's throat felt tight as he nodded. "Y-you don't have to .. have to .. love me .. I just want .."

The dark-haired man's eyes seemed to soften as he placed a hand alongside Ciel's face. "I don't have to love you, bocchan, but I do."

Mismatched eyes looked up at him in surprise. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the boy's smaller ones. Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck and the butler lifted him up into the bed and on his lap.

Sebastian broke the kiss. "And how do you feel about me?"

It took Ciel a moment to speak, he was still amazed that he was in Sebastian's lap, and that the dark-haired man had kissed him. "I .. I love you, Sebastian. How could I not?"

They kissed again. Sebastian licked lightly along Ciel's lip, and the boy opened his mouth. Ciel made soft noises against the dark-haired man's lips; he had never kissed anyone this way before. His hands were still shaking, but he managed to reach for the buttons on the shirt the butler had worn to bed. He fumbled with them. Sebastian realized what he wanted and undid them himself. Ciel's small hands traced the lines of Sebastian's chest. He ran his fingertips along in lines, in circles, coming back to trace certain spots, and all the while leaving soft kisses along Sebastian's jaw, down his neck.

"Mmm .. bocchan, you learned these things from books?" The butler finally spoke up, being driven close to crazy already. It didn't help that now that he had Ciel in his lap, he was positive that the boy had worn nothing under his shirt.

Ciel blushed. "Mostly. How did you figure that out?"

"Well, you were reading an awful lot." He laughed. "And also you left your book at the table the other afternoon and I read some of it."

The boy nodded to acknowledge the incident but now he was too busy kissing along Sebastian's collarbone and heading down his chest.

Finally, the dark-haired man stopped him, tipping his chin so that Ciel was looking up at him again. "Then, you know exactly what's going to happen, young master .. you understand what this means."

"Yes, for the last time, yes." Ciel replied a little impatiently but he murmured the end. "I want you."

Sebastian smiled at the boy's shy demeanor. He slipped a hand up the boy's shirt, keeping the other one at his hip. "You want me?" He teased as his ran his fingers over Ciel's smooth chest. The boy leaned back on his hands, giving the dark-haired man more room. Sebastian's thin fingers flowed down his stomach, pausing a moment before moving down. "Here, maybe?"

"Ahn!" Ciel bit his lip to quiet the sound he made as Sebastian's hand now slipped in between his legs. It was completely different from anything he'd felt before. His small hand was nothing compared to the warmth of Sebastian's as he stroked achingly slow, rubbing along it gently.

Sebastian's hand moved again, lower now. He pressed lightly against the boy's entrance. "Hm, here, I think might be better. You want me inside you, bocchan?"

"Yes .." Ciel tried to stifle another cry as the tip of the dark-haired man's finger easily slipped in.

Sebastian was surprised at that, and much too curious to continue. He rested his hands on Ciel's hips. "Is that why you wanted to bathe alone?"

If the boy had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to now. "The b-books .. they said it would hurt .. and I didn't want it to hurt with you."

"It might still, though, unless ..." Sebastian left off as Ciel pointed to the nightstand by his bed. He stretched to the side, opened the drawer, and pulled out a bottle of bath oil. The scope of the boy's foresight almost astonished him. Even more so that he had done all this in preparation for something that might not even have happened.

"Please .. Sebastian." Ciel almost begged. "Please do it."

"Stay on your knees then, bocchan." He slicked his fingers with the oil quickly, reaching between the boy's legs again, and carefully pressed a finger into him. Ciel shuddered, clenching his hands. "Did it hurt?"

"No .. it felt good actually .." Ciel admitted.

Sebastian easily pressed another finger in, and only paused slightly before adding a third. Ciel cried out, his breath getting heavier. It hurt a little, Sebastian's fingers were longer than his, but he had also touched a spot that Ciel found very hard to reach himself. "I'm r-ready."

"Impatient as usual." Sebastian smiled, gently removing his hand. He pushed back his own shirt to his hips and used the oil to make himself slick too. "Not too fast now."

Sebastian took Ciel's hips and guided him to the right place, moving the boy down onto himself slowly. Both of them gasped, and Ciel seemed to want to press down faster. Sebastian kept the boy's hips held tightly in his hands and controlled the speed. He wanted it faster too, but despite Ciel's preparations, his body was still small. Finally their hips met and he was completely inside his young master. He paused, looking into Ciel's eyes. His face was still a beautiful shade of red, and his breath heavy.

"Sebby … move .." Ciel's own nickname for Sebastian escaped his lips.

"Bocchan .." The dark-haired man obeyed, pulling the boy up easily and then bringing him back down faster. Ciel's hands rested on Sebastian's shoulders, and he had gripped the butler's shirt tightly in his hands. He moaned softly, trying to move with Sebastian. It hurt only a little now; every time the dark-haired man hit that spot, it was like fire ran through his veins and he could feel nothing else. He made soft noises of satisfaction as the pace sped up some. He had known what his own fingers felt like inside of himself, but he never could have imagined how it would feel to be filled by Sebastian, to look into the butler's face and see lust in his crimson eyes, to see Sebastian wanting him in this way. He shivered, leaning forward against the dark-haired man as they moved together.

Sebastian only slowed just a little, shifting so he could lick along Ciel's shoulder to his neck. He sucked on the spot for a little and then bit it, not too gently.

"You're mine .." he murmured, biting again to make sure there was a mark.

"Ah .." Ciel didn't feel any pain when the butler did that, instead he almost wondered why Sebastian hadn't bitten down a bit harder. He wanted to be marked, he wanted to belong completely to the person he had fallen in love with. He squeezed his legs as tight as he could around Sebastian's waist. "Harder – nnh – please!"

Sebastian kissed him and grinned. "Because you asked so nicely, bocchan." He was pretty sure he gripped Ciel's hips tight enough to leave bruises, pushing harder up into his young master. Neither of them were able to hold back their voices anymore.

Ciel felt his legs start to shake. "S-Sebastian .. I'm going to .."

The dark-haired man slowed and slipped his hand between their bodies, stroking Ciel quickly. The boy shuddered, rocking his hips back and forth. "N-no, you didn't – ah .. yet .. Sebastian!" Ciel tried to protest but the feeling was too much. His head dipped back in pleasure and with another moan, he came. Sebastian didn't slow his motions until Ciel was finished and was leaning against him, panting.

The butler brought his hand up to his mouth carefully and licked it clean without hesitation. "Hmm, bocchan, you taste sweet. I guess I should have known that from all the sugar you eat."

It took a moment for Ciel to be able to speak. "But, you didn't -"

"That's alright, it happens sometimes." He shrugged. Sebastian appeared like he was going to move Ciel off of his lap but the boy defiantly wrapped his legs around the dark-haired man again.

"No, I want you to .. inside of me." He blushed again, the last part of the sentence quiet.

"Young master, you don't have to do that for me."

"I said I wanted to." Ciel huffed, rocking his hips hard against Sebastian.

The butler moaned. "Ahn – do you think you can make me then? You must be tired."

The boy almost looked surprised that he would suggest such a thing. "Of course I can. I'm not tired." Which of course was a lie and they both knew it, but still Ciel braced his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and began to move without the dark-haired man's help. He bit his lip, concentrating as he moved, falling into a set pace. Then he looked up to watch Sebastian's expression.

The butler was usually calm and collected but there was no possible way for him to hold onto that facade at the moment. The beautiful boy in his lap was insisting on him giving him pleasure instead. Ciel was so close, so warm, so tight; he wasn't sure he'd ever felt anything close to it before. He was actually pleased that he was the one to take the boy's virginity. He couldn't be positive another man would make sure the young master was taken care of, and not hurt. He wasn't sure he ever wanted Ciel to be with anyone other than him.

Ciel was moaning too now, his thrusts as hard as he could make them. "I-it still feels good .."

Sebastian managed a smirk. "Excited again already, young master? You are insatiable."

"Just f-focus on yourself for now, Sebastian!" Ciel insisted.

It wasn't a hard request to follow, honestly. He was getting closer the more he even just watched the boy try so much to make him come. He took Ciel's hips in his hands again, pushing up faster and harder then he had before.

"Ah! Oh .. please .." The boys pleadings were incoherent. He felt unable to string sentences together properly. He tried to hold on; he wanted the butler to be first this time.

Sebastian finally cried out, holding Ciel's hips against his firmly as he shuddered. "Bocchan!" The boy suddenly felt the warmth of Sebastian's come inside of him; it was so hot .. he couldn't hold on any longer either and came again as well, falling forward against the butler, unable to catch his breath.

Ciel draped his shaking arms around Sebastian's neck and the butler wrapped his own arms around the boy, giving him a kiss on his forehead as he laid them down together.

"I love you." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel felt tears fall from his uninjured eye. "I love you too." He managed to kiss the dark-haired man on the lips before clinging tightly to him and falling to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: _Fluffy fluffy fluffyness at the end, sorry about that. ^^; I hope everyone liked it though! And the story is far from over so stick with me. Updates should still be on Fridays hopefully. Thank you so much again for all your faves, alerts and reviews! You guys are awesome. c8_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: _WARNING! This chapter has allusions to shota. It is entirely fictional and not based on any event in reality. I do not condone nor endorse illegal acts. You have been warned._

_**Your Sweet Six Six Six**_

_Chapter eight_

Sunlight streamed in the window, disturbing Ciel's sleep. He groped around the bed for an extra pillow and put it over top of his head. His body ached and he wanted more rest. He thought about that a moment and sat straight up, looking around. He found he was in a clean shirt, lying in his own bed. Had last night been a dream then? Just to be sure, he lifted up the side of his shirt to look at his hip. There were fresh bruises, purple and blue. It hadn't been then! He let the shirt drop, wondering where Sebastian was.

Almost as if on cue, he appeared in the room (dressed of course) with a tray. "Oh bocchan, you're awake."

"Why am I back here?" Ciel pouted, demanding to know.

The butler set the tray down on his nightstand and sat next to Ciel, tipping his chin up and kissing him right away, as if to prove a point. "Ah, well, young master, we kind of made a mess of my bed last night. So I brought you in here."

Ciel threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him in again for a deeper kiss. It was somehow different in his bright room as opposed to the darkness that hid them in the butler's room. More real and less like a dream.

Sebastian indulged him for a bit and pulled away, laughing a little. "A bit early in the morning for that, bocchan. You need to eat." He stood up again and poured the tea.

"Fine." Ciel huffed but he smiled up at the dark-haired man to show he was kidding. Sebastian was actually taken aback for a moment. He hadn't seen a genuine smile from his young master in a long time. He recovered quickly and returned it.

"So, are you ever going to get dressed today?" he teased.

Ciel blushed but then slyly looked up at the butler. "I won't if you don't wish me to."

"You know we both have things to do today." The dark-haired man frowned.

The boy seemed unfazed. "Alright then." He turned back to his meal.

Sighing discontentedly, Sebastian went to the wardrobe to select an outfit for Ciel. He had to admit to himself, the offer had been hard to turn down. It wasn't easy when he could perfectly remember his young master's small body pressed against his own. He could feel a visible shudder run through him, and he hoped Ciel hadn't noticed. Humans were decidedly dangerous creatures after all, he thought to himself with a smirk.

* * *

Ciel was fairly well-behaved most of the day. He still wasn't experienced enough at flirting to tease Sebastian too much, and he occasionally ruined his attempts by blushing and fumbling for words. The dark-haired man found it amusing, but he couldn't deny the temptation his young master presented. He managed to restrain himself until late in the evening. Long after he had sent an unhappy Ciel to bed, he crept back to the boy's room and slinked in. He made sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

"Do you really dislike it when I call you bocchan?" Sebastian questioned as they lie together afterward.

"Er, well .." Ciel blushed, reluctant to admit his true feelings.

Sebastian ran his hand along Ciel's side, feeling the boy tremble at his touch. "Please tell me."

"No, I don't dislike it." He adverted his gaze as the words seemed to spill from his mouth involuntarily. "Only it reminded me of the day when I told you that I … I loved you. I was only six … but, it hurt because I knew I was _still_ in love with you and there was no possible way for me to have you ..."

The dark-haired man looked surprised a moment before he smiled. His fingertips drifted lazily along the boy's naked hip, passing gently over the soft purple bruises he had left the night before. This time there had been less urgency and need between them.

Leaning forward slightly, he kissed Ciel's forehead. "You do have me, bocchan. And I will stay with you as long as you wish."

The boy pressed closer to Sebastian, clinging to him. His throat felt tight; no words could have escaped even if he had known what to say. He couldn't imagine not wanting Sebastian by his side.

* * *

The days passed on like this; neither of them spent their nights alone anymore. Ciel had begun to change as well. He seemed happier, more full of life, like he had regained something he'd lost. Yet to the other servants, he was still as cold as normal. He only acted like this to Sebastian. They knew their time to be together so much was growing shorter and shorter as spring slipped into summer. A few things began to weigh heavily on Sebastian's usually clear mind. The past that Ciel did not know about; the truth that he also withheld from everyone except Vincent. He had promised to stay with his young master but what about the future? What about when he grew older? Their relationship presented more problems than he actually wanted to face. Ciel was still very young, and he supposed not many of these things had occurred to the boy.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, who was sleeping soundly curled up against his side. He brushed the boy's hair from his face. He had to admit, though, he didn't want to be separated from his young master either. Demons weren't creatures that changed easily, so the fact that he had grown from just being fond of Ciel to falling for him was almost a surprise. Yet, here he was, in undeniable love and a willing captive of his small master. He was positive the humans would find it disgusting and wrong for multiple reasons; that they were both male and Ciel was still a 'child' by age. (Not to mention the 'disgrace' of a butler being involved with the son of the Phantomhive family!) Considering how old Sebastian himself was at this point, he didn't find age to be a factor and gender had never mattered to him.

The dark-haired man frowned suddenly. He heard, very faintly, the sound of wheels against stone. A carriage was nearing the mansion. He sighed to himself, a small ache in his chest again. Leaning down, he kissed Ciel's forehead and took a long look at him before disappearing from the room. The boy didn't even stir.

* * *

Ciel shivered, pulling the blankets around him tighter. He always felt cold in the morning, even in summer. He moved to the side a little, expecting the warmth of Sebastian to be there. He was met with only cold empty sheets. He sat up and scanned the room. Half-asleep, he began to panic. He sucked in a deep breath. Sebastian didn't usually disappear like this, not after the first night they had been together. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stared hopefully at the door. He wasn't sure how much later it was when he finally heard a strong knock. He was positive it wasn't the butler, but he somehow still hoped.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and his mother stepped into the room. "Ciel .. darling .. oh my poor boy." Rachel looked shocked as her gaze drifted over his injuries. He stared back at her, his mismatched eyes wide. She could see the still-fading scars that ran down his arm and across his hand.

"Mother .." he replied, still processing the fact she was home.

She rushed over and gathered him in a hug. "Oh, Ciel, you poor poor thing! You were lucky Sebastian was there to protect you from that horrible creature! I just don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

The boy immediately frowned. To him, his mother's words didn't ring with any kind of sincerity. He had given up on his parents years ago. He could not forgive them. They hadn't changed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had to deal with them. If not, something might happen. Something that might prevent him from being with Sebastian. He managed a weak, false smile.

"Yes .. Sebastian. Mother, where is Sebastian anyway?" He tried to keep the eagerness for an answer from his voice. It occurred to him then just how quickly the dark-haired man had become his whole world; how they had been living in their own sort of fantasy until today, one just for the two of them, one that was now intruded upon.

His mother looked slightly confused by the change of topic. "Ah well, let's see. Sebastian might be helping the other servants with dinner preparations. Your father is hosting a lovely dinner party tonight because of our return, you know. Then again, he might be in his room. He was awake very late last night. You can imagine how surprised your father and I were when we got home in the dead of the night, and you know what? There was Sebastian, as perfect as ever, waiting to take our things in and get us settled back in here. He truly is an amazing butler. It's almost as if he knew we were going to arrive." She rambled on and Ciel looked a bit relieved. "Why, though, dear? Would you like me to call him? I suppose it is time for your morning bath, hm?"

Ciel snatched the opportunity quickly. "Why, you know, yes, Mother, I suppose it is. Could you ring for him for me?"

"Of course! Anything for my poor boy." She ruffled his hair and rung the bell for Sebastian to come up. "You have a nice bath, dear. Your father and I will see you at luncheon then I suppose."

He nodded as she gave him a cheerful wave and exited the room. She was very surprised at his change in manner towards her, but she supposed that might have had something to do with Sebastian's excellent tutoring skills.

When Sebastian entered, Ciel was sitting cross-legged on his bed and frowning.

"They're home."

"I noticed, bocchan." The dark-haired man smiled at him. "We'll have to figure out something. I believe I'm up here to take you for a bath now. Shall we go?"

"Yes, we can talk more about it in there. But .." Ciel blushed slightly. "You know what I expect."

"Already pushing things, are we? I'll say yes for today, but not every time you bathe."

"I'm sure I'll hold up better than you." The boy teased, the effect still somewhat dulled by his blush.

"I do wonder." Sebastian just smirked, holding the door open for Ciel to leave the room.

* * *

**A/N**: _Thanks again for all your awesome alerts/reviews/faves! I managed to write this all today (writer's block!) so I apologize if there's any typos or anything, I tried to catch everything but if there are any I'll come back and correct them later. Thanks for sticking with me and what do you think guys? Too early for more smut in the next chapter? xD I haven't decided yet._


End file.
